The following disclosure generally relates to a cutting tool and, more particularly, relates to a portable circular saw which has a transformable baseplate.
Generally, a circular saw includes a baseplate, a blade, a power source and a power transmission mechanism. The baseplate is perpendicular to the blade or is preferred to be adjustable relative thereto. The baseplate is usually made of an integral material. The blade goes through a slot formed on the baseplate and divides the baseplate into two parts with different widths. The part of the baseplate adjacent to which the power source and the transmission mechanism is disposed is wider than the other.
Due to the unchangeable shape of the baseplate and unchangeable widths of the two parts of the baseplate, sometimes it is not easy to operate the saw. For example, referring to FIG. 1, when a workpiece W1 is to be cut along a cutting line L1, a right-handed operator places a portable circular saw on a position as shown on the left side of FIG. 1. For a left-handed operator, another position as shown on the right side of FIG. 1 would be more suitable for him. However, the contact surface between the baseplate 20 and the workpiece W1 is too small for the circular saw to be supported on the workpiece, and it is difficult for the left-handed operator to control cutting operation.
Referring now to FIG. 2, when a relative small workpiece W2 is fastened by a fastener 30 and is to be cut along a cutting line L2, a cutting position as shown on the left side of FIG. 2 may be unavailable because of the interference of the fastener 30. Moreover, if the circular saw is placed in a position as shown on the right side of FIG. 2 to perform a cutting operation, the small contact surface between the baseplate 20 and the workpiece W2 also causes the same operation problems.